paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups meet Krypto the Superdog
(The PAW Patroller just pulled into Metropolis Park. The pups are giggling and bouncing around.) Skye: This might be our greatest vacation ever! Chase: It's gonna be so cool to see the city. Maybe we'll even get to see Superman! Ryder: I'm not gonna guarantee on that, Chase. Superman goes on a lot of trips, so he might be on one right now. Chase: Oh, that's okay. It's still pretty cool, though. Ryder: Okay, pups. I'll stay here with the PAW Patroller and work on your trucks. You guys go off and have some fun. Pups: (giggling and barking) (A little bit later, Marshall and Skye are walking through the city, looking for something to do. They see a girl has flung her toy up to a tall ledge on a building and rush over.) Marshall: Don't worry, kid. We'll get it down. Skye: I've got this one. (barks out her wings, flies up to the toy and knocks it down for the girl to catch.) Girl: Thank you, flying puppy! (runs away) Marshall: Good work, Skye. Now let's go. Skye: I'll be right down. (her wings run out of fuel.) Marshall: Hang in there, Skye. I'll see if I can find Rocky to come and fix them. (runs off) Skye: (in her mind) ''Well, this is great. My wings are out of fuel, I'm stuck on a tall building, and-- ''(the part of the building she's standing on begins to crumble.) It's cracking! Help! (yelps loudly) (Meanwhile, Krypto the Superdog is flying over the city when he hears yelping not too far away.) Krypto: What's that? (uses his ultra vision to see that Skye is the one yelping.) Looks like that pup needs me! Skye: (gulps before she falls) Farewell, world. (screams until Krypto catches her) Krypto: You're safe now. Are you okay? Skye: I'm fine, thanks to you. You saved me! Thank you. Krypto: No problem. I don't think we've met before. I'm Krypto. But, everyone calls me Superdog. Skye: I'm Skye. Wow. Are you an actual superhero? Krypto: Yeah. I came from the planet Krypton. Skye: That's where Superman's from! Do you know him? Krypto: Yeah. He was my owner at one time. Skye: Is it okay if I take you to meet my friends? They'd love to meet you. Krypto: Sure. Lead the way. Marshall: Skye? How'd you get off the ledge of the building so fast? Rocky: (stands beside him) And, who's your new friend? Skye: Rocky and Marshall, meet Krypto. Krypto, meet 2 of my 7 best friends, Rocky, the eco pup, and Marshall the fire pup. We're part of a group called the PAW Patrol. Krypto: Hey, I've heard about you guys before! Marshall: You have? Krypto: Yeah. You guys were the ones who saved Barkingburg all those times. Skye: Krypto, or Superdog as he's called, is from the planet Krypton and was Superman's dog at one point in time. Rocky: Epic! Marshall: Let's go take you to meet Ryder. He's our owner. Krypto: Great. I'd like to meet all of your friends. Skye: Uh, Krypto? Can we ride on your back? Krypto: Sure. Hop on. (The 3 pups get on his back) Marshall: I am never gonna forget this moment for as long as I live! Krypto: Hang on tight! (He flies off.) Marshall: WHOAOAOAOAOA!! Rocky: Wheee! Sky: YAY!!